


we go together

by anniebibananie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically they're the Jonas Brothers, Celebrities, F/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/pseuds/anniebibananie
Summary: Jon barked out a laugh, but then he wished he hadn’t because Jaime was turning his eyes onhim. So far during this interview he had avoided any pointed questions.“The most surprising, perhaps, was your marriage to Sansa Stark, Jon. A famous movie star in her own right and Robb’s own sister. There had been rumors of you two dating for a while during the band’s off years, seeing as you were her date to a lot of her movie premieres. Any comment on when exactly you two got together?”





	we go together

**Author's Note:**

> for @stark as the 3rd winner of my fic giveaway who requested jonsa fic based off of [this post](https://stark.tumblr.com/post/185583533231/trashy-greyjoy-i-truly-believe-this-is-the) and joe and sophie’s relationship in general. hope you enjoy!!

Honestly, Jon sort of thought they would have come to the question earlier.

They’d been in the interview for more than half an hour, and they’d hit a lot of the hard topics they’d prepped for with Margaery, their manager (and Robb’s wife, which was _again_ something they’d had to discuss). The three of them—him, Robb, and Theon—had talked about their break up years prior, the work that had needed to go in for them to be able to be a band again, and how it felt to be back up on stage together. They had touched on the weird pressure of being a famous band as teenagers, the way it had impacted their image, and a number of things that made Jon feel more like he was in therapy than a television interview.

Now, though, after all the hard hitting questions they had expected to come first, Jaime looked at them with a playful smile that Jon was sure meant danger.

“Now Theon, you and Jeyne have been married since before the band even broke up.”

Theon nodded. “Correct. I’m smart enough to lock that shit down.”

Jaime laughed in a fake, TV host sort of way that always set Jon on edge. He leaned back in his chair, looking over to the other two. “And Robb, after the tabloids seemed to get over the fact that you were dating your manager, you and Margaery had some lovely weddings.”

“Thank you for including the word some,” Robb said with a roll of his eyes and a laugh.

“Mate, you’ve had a lot of them,” Theon offered. “I’d say the first two were my favorite.”

Jon barked out a laugh, but then he wished he hadn’t because Jaime was turning his eyes on _him._ So far during this interview he had avoided any questions pointed questions.

“The most surprising, perhaps, was _your_ marriage to Sansa Stark, Jon. A famous movie star in her own right and Robb’s own sister. There had been rumors of you two dating for a while during the band’s off years, seeing as you were her plus one to several of her movie premieres. Any comment on when exactly you two got together?”

“Well…” he began, scrunching his face in contemplation.

***

It was their third or fourth movie premiere together at that point, and Jon hated pretty much everything about them. Except for the fact that he got to spend a whole night with Sansa, and then watch her be incredible in one of her projects.

Everything else, though? Not so great.

They had a ritual at this point. They came in exactly when Sansa’s manager told them to, wearing matching colors and taking enough pictures to satisfy. Then, they had to mingle for as short of a time as they could manage, go watch the movie, and sneak out to try to avoid any _more_ of the paparazzi.

Jon’s favorite part was later, afterward, sitting on his or her couch, take-out surrounding them, fancy clothes thrown off. His _absolute_ favorite was when they were at his and she forgot something to change into because then he got to hand her one of his flannels and see her walking around in it all night.

“There’s another blog post about us dating,” Sansa said with a chicken dumpling halfway to her mouth.

“That’s not exactly new,” he replied, feeling the back of his neck heat up. Jon had pretty much been in love with Sansa since the band had broken up and she’d reached out with a single text:

_Hey, I’m here if you need anything. You’re still family, Jon._

They’d hung out after that, sort of became best friends, and he had swiftly fallen in love with her. You know. The usual.

She finished chewing, eyebrows crashing together. “Huh.”

“What?” he asked, feeling his nerves spark awake.

She closed her phone and let it fall to her lap. “Nothing,” she said with a shake of her head. She held out the container of lo mein. “You want some?”

“You’re avoiding the subject.”

“I’m…” she trailed off, narrowing her eyes at him. “I’m doing no such thing.”

“Then show me the article,” he said, holding out his palm. “It can’t be any worse than the time they said I was cheating on you with your co-star.”

She sighed dramatically, looking off into the distance. “Your infamous affair with Meera Reed still stings my heart so.”

“Yeah,” he said with a roll of his eyes, “as if she wasn’t already sleeping with Bran. Now hand it.”

She set her food on the coffee table and sat up, making Jon do the same. Her hair fluttered over her shoulder, and their thighs were touching, and Jon found it so ridiculously hard to not notice _everything_ about Sansa Stark.

“Here,” she said, handing the phone over and picking at her cuticles which meant she must actually be sort of nervous about whatever was on it.

**15 Looks Between Jon Snow and Sansa Stark That Make Us Totally Believe In True Love**

“Huh,” he said in repetition of her earlier exclamation, sliding through the pictures. They were mostly from premieres, one of them looking out at the camera and the other looking at their date beside them. There were a few from further back, though. Lunches they’d shared and hadn’t known they were going to be photographed at or walks they'd taken with their dogs through the park. “These are good,” he said.

He felt like he was walking on eggshells, unsure how Sansa was going to react. Unsure what about it had made her uncomfortable. Had she finally realized how disgustingly in love he was with her? That he wanted her? And now it would all be ruined.

“Pretty convincing,” Sansa said softly. “I almost would think it’s real.”

“Sansa…” he trailed off. He wasn’t sure how you were supposed to tell someone they were the reason you woke up every morning. Or that he hated movie premieres with every fiber of his being, but he would do literally anything if it meant he got to spend an extra hour with her.

He went to hand his phone back to her, and she held his hand instead of grabbing it out of his grasp. His heart stopped in his chest.

“I…” she trailed off, unable to meet his eyes, but when she looked up he could have sworn he saw something there. Something familiar.

Maybe it was stupid, maybe it was dangerous, but he kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had because if he was only going to get to kiss her once, then he thought he should do it properly.

And wonderfully, surprisingly, she kissed him back. She pulled away, looking breathless and pink-cheeked, and Jon did not think it was possible to love her more.

“I am,” he said, nodding as if to help convince her. “In love with you, that is.”

“Oh,” she said, happy and surprised. “Well, me too.”

He laughed, because he wasn’t sure if this was real. But he was happy, and she seemed to be too, and he thought it would be sort of stupid to question it. 

***

“Jon and Sansa have basically been married since the band broke up the first time,” Theon said. “They just made it _official_ two weeks ago.”

“Oh, is that so?” Jaime asked, raising a brow.

Jon tried to smile. He was aware it wasn’t exactly his strong suit. “Sansa and I have known each other a long time so it happened quite naturally for us to get together.”

He hated this PR shit. At least it was better now than when they were teenagers, and they had to protect their “wholesome image”. Not that it had worked that well seeing as Theon had always sworn like a sailor, and Robb had the sort of charm that pretty much meant any time he was seen with a female people assumed they were dating.

“And it happened _quite naturally_ for you two to elope in Vegas?” Jaime smirked a little. “I have to assume there’s more of a story behind that, especially so closely in the wake of Robb and Margaery’s numerous weddings?”

Jon wasn’t sure if Jaime was trying to insinuate the elopement had been done in retaliation against Margaery and Robb’s fancy weddings or some sort of radical stance against weddings in general. Either way, he didn’t like the implications of the question.

Especially, when the elopement had been done because of _people like him._

***

“Here,” Sansa said as she threw another magazine over to him. “There’s a whole article on what colors they think we’re going to do at our wedding.”

“I can’t believe people actually read that,” he said. “I can’t believe _you_ read that.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Marg thinks they’re funny, so she’ll rip them out and hand them off to me. Or stuff the whole magazines in my bag. Gosh, I need new friends.”

“Sister-in-laws,” he corrected.

“Oh, I like the rest of them,” Sansa said with a laugh. “Meera is fun, and Jeyne is way too good for Theon. Ridiculously so. Wow, I love Jeyne.”

Jon laughed. “I know.”

“In what world did we ever expect Theon to be married before us? And like, a good chunk of time at that.”

“If there’s a god of any sort I’m positive he likes practical jokes.” Jon smiled at Sansa.

Sansa, who looked all sorts of perfect on the other end of the couch. He crawled over to her and pulled her on top of him, enjoying the way she laughed as she fell into his side. She sprawled over him, one of her legs hanging over the end of the couch.

“Why all the wedding talk, love? You worried about it?”

She sighed. “I just feel like…” she trailed off, the words seemingly not coming. She dipped her head into the crook of his neck, hiding there for a minute as he rubbed over her back.

How had he ever for a second been happy before Sansa Stark came into his life? How had he ever lived without cuddling and kisses and having her look over at him across the family dinner table, smiling in a way that was meant only for him.

Crossing her arms across his chest, she pushed herself up enough to meet his eyes. “I don’t want it to be about them.”

His brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Anytime we go anywhere they take pictures of us because _you_ had to go off and become a famous musician with my brother and Theon.”

He rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I feel like I need to remind you you’re a probably soon to be Oscar-nominated actress. If anyone here has more clout…”

“That’s not the point!” she exclaimed with a laugh, pushing upward and then falling back down to his chest. “I’m just trying to say that I want our wedding to be about _us_. I don’t want them sneaking quotes from our wedding planner or taking pictures from bushes because they know where it’s going to be. They’re going to take total control of it.”

“We can do whatever you want, Sans.” He reached up and pushed the hair away from her face, holding it and scanning all her features.

A mischievous smile took over her face. “I think we should elope.”

For a minute, he couldn’t tell if she was joking. “Really?” he asked.

She nodded. “We’ll be in Vegas soon for the Billboard Music Awards and afterward we could just… skip over to a chapel and do it. I mean, most of everyone we care about would be there anyways, and we can do it _low-key_.” She emphasized the last word, a mixture of smiling and smirking around it. 

“You want a _low-key_  wedding?” Jon asked, finding it sort of hard to believe.

“I want to be married to you,” she replied. “Plus, we could do another one. I mean, Margaery and Robb had a million of them. We’d still be under budget with two. I just want to do something that isn’t for anyone but us.”

“Okay,” he agreed because frankly he would agree to just about anything she said. The wedding didn’t matter much to him, anyways, just as long as it was her standing there on the other side.

Her smile spread to a beam. “Holy shit, we’re getting married!”

“I mean, we were going to get married either way.”

She hopped up, nearly kneeing him in the stomach. “We’re getting married!” she repeated. He couldn’t help but laugh. He couldn’t help but kiss her.

***

“We wanted to be able to do something that was just for us,” Jon said with a shrug.

Jaime didn’t seem particularly satisfied with that answer. “Come on, you can do better than that, Jon. One honest answer from you, _please_. The fans are begging.”

“Honestly?” Jon began. The lights from the camera crew were feeling hotter now, and he realized that Robb seemed to be tensing beside him. Jon wasn’t an idiot, though, he knew how to keep his cool. Even if he _was_ feeling more on edge because of Jaime fucking Lannister and his perfectly sculpted jaw. “Sansa and I love each other a lot. Our whole relationship has been in the public eye, and we wanted to get married on our terms. For Sansa Stark? I’d do anything.”

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Theon said with a sigh, laughter mingled in. “Everyone all over the internet is gonna be even more in love with Jon now. Just wait for the fan videos with that quote edited over all the video footage of you two.”

“Brooding _and_ a big heart,” Robb teased, fake-swooning.

“I don’t _brood_ ,” Jon said, but he was laughing, too. He liked when it was like this, when it felt like the three of them bantering back and forth and not like he was being recorded for millions of viewers.

That's what he loved about the band, anyways. He loved getting to perform on stage with his favorite people in the world. He loved _music._ And off stage? Well, he loved Sansa Stark with all his heart. He didn’t care who knew it. Honestly, he sort of thought it was the most redeemable thing about him.

“The elopement wasn’t a f you to Robb and Marg or weddings in general,” Jon said because he wanted to make it clear, and he felt good now with his friends laughing around him and Sansa on his mind. “It was just that we couldn’t wait a second longer, and we sort of thought it would be funny to have a drunk Theon be our unofficial wedding videographer.”

“Wow, videographer? Big praise for a man who just Instagram lived the whole thing,” Robb added.

“Excuse me,” Theon said, a little offended, “I got _all_ the best angles. The stans were raving.”

“The stans…” Jon trailed off, a certain level of disgust in his voice.

“You did _not_ just say the _stans_ ,” Robb added.

Jaime laughed, and it felt more genuine than the previous times. Jon let himself let go, chuckling along with his best friends as it seemed Jaime was waiting for them to calm down, to bring them back to the interview.  “Well, it’s obvious you three are actually close. So, the band name. Almost Brothers? It still fits? We aren’t expecting any name changes?”

“If anything we should probably cut off the almost,” Robb said, looking between the two of them, “but I don’t think Brothers as a band name would have quite the same ring.”

Jon shook his head, tucking a loose hair behind his ear as he laughed lightly. Robb and, begrudgingly (though honestly only half the time, but he had a reputation to uphold), Theon _were_ his brothers. It was nice to be back with them in every way. It felt right.  

***

He came home to find the main room and kitchen empty, but he could hear her down the hallway. Happily, he took off his coat and went to their bedroom.

Sansa was lying in bed, comforter wrapped around her. There was still a half-opened script on top of the sheets and a take-out box by her feet. She must have been feeling pretty lazy since she wasn’t much for disarray, but he couldn’t blame her when she’d just finished a big film project.

Sometimes, when he looked at her, he was proud enough he thought it might just crack his chest right open.

“Did they ask about us?” she asked as she brought her head above the comforter. A puff of red hair flew wildly above her before landing on the pillow.

“Jaime Lannister was ruthless,” he said half-joking and half-serious.

“He was nice enough with me when I was there last month,” she said.

“Yeah, conveniently _pre-_ elopement.” He kicked off his shoes and jumped into bed with her, carefully closing her script and putting it on the side table as to not accidentally ruin it. “Did you plan that?”

She smiled at him. “I’m not _devious._ I wouldn’t willingly put you in the crossfire like that.” As she turned to look at him, she threw the comforter over him as well. Then, she pulled at his waist until she could get them flush against one another. “Hey, did you hear?”

“What?” he asked.

“We’re _married._ ”

“Hm,” he contemplated, watching her eyes sparkle and the way her smile spread. “I might have. I think Jaime Lannister mentioned something about it? Wasn’t sure if it was tabloid rumor or not, though.”

She scooted close enough to leave a kiss on his neck, taking her time to press it in and then nuzzle her nose into the skin there. It tickled slightly, but Jon was too happy to push her away.

Sansa cleared her throat, pulling back enough to meet his gaze. She lowered her voice as she said, “PR stunt or actually engaged? Stay tuned to find out more.”

“Isn’t it sort of ridiculous that when we’re not together they were obsessed with rumors of  how we were in love or cheating, but then the second we’re actually _married_ it’s a whole publicity stunt?”

“The media is dumb,” Sansa agreed. “Hey, guess what?”

“Is it that we’re married?”

She nodded. “Yeah, isn’t that fun?”

“Someday, you’re going to get so sick of saying that. You’re gonna look over at my old, gray self and be like wow, what a mess.”

“Never,” she said, releasing it along with a sigh. She brought a hand to his cheek, and he kissed into her palm. Then she pulled her hand back, presenting him with her pinky. “You and me. Where you go, I go. Husband and wife. End of our days, and all that.”

He nodded. How could he ever be stupid enough to let _her_ go? “End of our days,” he repeated. Then he took her pinky in his own, and he kissed their joined fists.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at: [anniebibananie](http://anniebibananie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
